just like my little sister
by yinyang754
Summary: Jack stopped into the park after a long day and ends up meeting someone who reminds him of one of his little sisters. (I only own my oc.Everyone else belongs to LA Noire and Godfather 2 video game. anthony and mary are characters from the godfather 2 movie.)


Just like my little sister

(LA Noire/Godfather crossover one shot. I only own my oc. Everyone else belongs to the godfather and LA Noire franchises)

'Anthony,stop pulling your little sister's hair. Now,apologize to her.' Jack hears a young voice say and looks until he sees who it belongs to,a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. It was getting late but it was still a humid summer day. Jack never understood how anyone could tolerate the weather in new york but the kids nearby didn't seem to mind it. The young girl brushes a strand of hair off of her navy blue sundress and after making sure that the little ones are playing nicely,she walks to the bench and sits down,massaging the right side of her head.'Little siblings?' Jack says 'Cousins. Mary just turned seven and anthony's nine. I can handle being around children but i'm not sure that i would be a good mother.' The young girl says.'My little sister thought the same thing when she was about your age. Now she can't imagine her life without her daughters. I think that you'd be a great mom,princess.'Jack says,making her smile. 'Have i seen you around here,before? You look familiar.' He says. 'Noelle trapani and i'm sure that i've seen you here before,too.' Noelle says. 'Jack kelso,i'm a private investigator. I was here last month,trying to catch a predator.' Jack says.'Should i take anthony and mary home?' Noelle says,a worried look on her face. Before jack could answer,the kids come running towards them,clinging onto noelle. 'Ellie,there's a scary man who tried to grab us and we can't find daddy!' Mary says as noelle wraps her arms around them. 'Where did he go,sweetie?'Jack says,making mary and anthony nervous'It's ok,kids. Jack's one of the good guys.' Noelle says,calming the kids down. 'He ran that way.' Anthony says,pointing towards the swings. 'Stay with noelle,kids.' Jack says,standing up and running to the swings,sees the guy hiding behind the trees and tackles him,pinning his arms behind his back. 'You have a lot of nerve coming back here,you sick fuck!' Jack snarls at him as a police cruiser stops and two familiar officers get out and walks towards him. 'Nice tackle,  
jack.' One of the officers says as the other one handcuffs the creeper,snatches him off the ground and walks him to the car,shoving him into the back and slams the door. 'I used to play football back in high school,phelps. The kids over by the bench saw him.' Jack says as they walk towards the bench.'He's not going to come back,is he?' Noelle says. 'Don't worry,miss. He's going away for a long time.' Cole says. 'Ellie?' Mary and anthony say. 'It's ok,little ones. The bad man is gone.'Noelle says,letting anthony bury his face into her shoulder and mary wraps her arms around her waist,the teenager holding on to both of them. Jack looks at them,seeing elena when he looks at noelle. 'Thank you.' She mouths to him. 'Your welcome,princess.' He mouths to her,just like he used to say to elena.

'You weren't kidding. She does look like her.' Cole says,seeing a picture of elena,then looks back at noelle. Michael had taken his kids home and aldo was hugging his daughter,never wanting to let her go. 'I took elena to the park one day when she was 13 and i was 17. A man tried to kidnap her but she got away and ran to me. I held her in my arms and the man ran off when he saw me. When i saw noelle comforting those kids,it was like it was happening all over again except the man who tried to snatch my sister got away. I wasn't going to let this one get away with hurting anymore children.' Jack says.'Go call elena. I'll talk to noelle.'Cole says. 'Thank you,phelps.' Jack says,walking to the break room,closing the door and picks up the phone,then dials elena's number,smiling when he hears her voice. 'Hey,princess. I miss you.' Jack says,sitting down as he and elena talk. They talk about their days and elena says that she,her husband and daughters are coming to new york in a week. 'I can't wait to see you too,elena. Stay safe,princess.' He says before they hang up.

(This little idea popped into my head while i was reading some LA Noire and Godfather fanfiction. Noelle is aldo trapani and frankie malone's daughter and michael's goddaughter. This doesn't follow the original ending of LA Noire or the storyline of the godfather 2 video game,so cole,aldo and fredo are alive. I'm also working on a story called 'hidden evil' but it might have to wait until i'm finished with los santos days,los santos nights and missing hours:a teenage horror story.)


End file.
